Sayonara, Uchiha
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Sasuke is allowed to return to the village...but there's a catch...he has to get married! To Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Sayonara, Uchiha

Sayonara, Uchiha

Naruto looked out at the horizon, thinking back on what he had just heard in Tsunade's office. The ANBU had finally found out where Team Hawk, at least what was left of it, was hiding. Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't come back without a fight, but if it came to that, then Naruto would fight with a passion equal to the fire of the burning sun.

Surprisingly though, Sasuke was just outside the gates. He was looking up at them with an empty feeling in his stomach. He entered without even looking at the people, ignoring the hateful glares he was getting from most of the villagers. The ANBU guard that had approached him scarcely a week ago had given him a message to come and meet with the Hokage regarding his returning to the village.

As he passed Naruto's apartment, he looked up instinctively but saw that the blinds were closed and no one appeared to be home. He spent the next thirty or so minutes walking in silence to Hokage tower, reminiscing about his past few months.

Having succeeded in killing Orochimaru and Itachi, he then had to do away with another member of his clan, Uchiha Madara. Now he was virtually alone and had no one. When he looked up and saw that he was in front of the door leading into the Hokage's office, he slowly knocked twice and waited.

"Enter," she called.

He entered and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of Tsunade's desk and asked,

"You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade looked up at him and said,

"Yes."

She got up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I have taken into account the recent death of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara...not to mention the first murder of Orochimaru. And, while most of the village will probably not agree with me, I am allowing you to come back to the village."

Sasuke had guessed that much. He looked up at her, knowing that there must be a catch. His unasked question was answered when she said,

"While you are still considered a missing-nin, I am granting you this because we here in Konoha will benefit from your killing the aforementioned ninjas. The one catch to staying here is that you must shed your Uchiha name and adopt the one of our next Hokage...Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke must have looked incredulous because she added,

"You two will marry in two months' time. There will be a formal ceremony and your place of residence will be christened 'The Uzumaki Compound.' Is that clear?"

Sasuke nodded and asked,

"So, me marrying Naruto will grant me clemency for my actions?"

"Correct," she said.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw two birds perched on the telephone wire. He had no objections to being married to his former best friend...so long as he didn't have to play the obedient house wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayonara, Uchiha

Sayonara, Uchiha

Author: Darcy Black-Valentine-Chapman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That privilege belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If I did own them, then all the good-looking male characters would have one big orgy! -nosebleed-

Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite stories list! That made me feel so happy when I opened up my e-mails and saw all of you writing to me and adding me and my story to you favorites list! -cries with happiness- Also, thanks for all the story alert and author alerts. It feels good to finally have some readers!

Chapter Two

Naruto entered the office and the first thing he saw was his former best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. His gaze hardened and he looked at Tsunade.

"What's the deal, obaa-san? Why is he here?"

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, well out of reach of Naruto's fist. He had only too much experience with the blond's fighting style and didn't particularly want a fist in the face...or the gut for that matter. Tsunade approached Naruto and said calmly,

"I've granted him clemency for his actions since he did away with both of the wanted Uchihas and Orochimaru."

Naruto crossed his arms and said,

"So he killed off a couple wanted ninjas...that's no reason to accept him back with open arms."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and saw the hurt on his handsome visage. She really felt for him because she knew that he didn't have to come back to the village if he didn't want to... He also didn't have to accept the marriage proposal, but he did. She looked back at Naruto and said,

"Also, I've told him that in order to stay here, he has to abandon his Uchiha name and adopt a new one...yours."

Naruto gaped and looked from Tsunade to Sasuke and back again.

"That bastard?! Adopt my last name? Are you joking? He'll ruin the good Uzumaki name!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blond dobe's antics. Unfortunately, Naruto saw this and said,

"Wipe that smirk off your face, teme! You are not adopting my last name if I have a say in this!"

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder to stop his advance toward Sasuke and said,

"But you don't. Listen, you two are getting married in two months and you will both move into the Uchiha compound, now christened the Uzumaki compound. You will treat each other with respect," she started. Naruto snorted and interrupted.

"He lost my respect when he tried to kill me, twice!"

Tsunade hit him over the head.

"Don't interrupt kuso gaki!"

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head but didn't say anything further. He shot a heated glance at Sasuke and received a pained look in response. This softened Naruto's anger a little, but not completely.

"You'll treat each other with respect...or at least whatever it was called when you two were friends before...and go about your business like the married couple you will soon be."

Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of him. Naruto saw this nonchalant behavior and thought to himself, 'Yep. Still the same old teme.'

"Now, as for his missions...Sasuke will only be given D-rank missions for a year and at the end of that year, he will undergo the Chuunin exam along with you, Naruto. He will not be allowed out of the village on any type missions until he's attained Chuunin rank and has proved his continued loyalty to Konoha."

Naruto nodded his confirmation and said,

"All right then. If I have to marry him, then I will. Just don't expect us to have sex or anything."

Tsunade shuddered at the thought and said,

"Just move your things into the compound, Naruto. You two are dismissed."

They left the office, Sasuke staying behind Naruto a little, still staying an arm's length away. If all went according to Tsunade's plan, then Team 7 will be up and running again in no time.

Okay, that's another chapter done. I know it's short, but I'm running low on creative juices and need to refuel. Just asking this, but should I raise the rating and put a lemon in the story? Tell me what you think I should do in your review.

Lots of love,

Darcy Black-Valentine-Chapman


	3. Chapter 3

Sayonara, Uchiha

Sayonara, Uchiha

Author: Darcy Black-Valentine-Chapman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That privilege belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If I did own them, then all the good-looking male characters would have one big orgy! -nosebleed-

Again, thanks for all of the reviews and alerts/favorites. I really do appreciate the love I'm getting from all of you! Doumo Arigatou! And, since I got so many responses, I'll even throw a lemon in the story. So…

Warnings: Yaoi. This means boyXboy love and sexy bishies getting hot with each other!! No likey, no read.

Chapter Three

It took a surprisingly short time to move all of Naruto's things to Sasuke's, but then again, Naruto never had a lot of stuff to begin with. Naruto set up his room, with Sasuke watching from the doorway. Sasuke watched as Naruto would bend over to get something out of one of the boxes or when he stretched his arms toward the ceiling, causing some caramel colored skin to show.

After a few minutes of this, Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly looked away and Naruto thought he saw the faintest blush appear on his best friend's pale visage. The blond also saw the trademark frown on the Uchiha's face…but Naruto knew Sasuke better and knew that the way the dobe had reacted to Sasuke's presence and this whole marriage deal was causing his friend pain.

"Look," he started. Sasuke kept his gaze fixated on the floor, but his face tilted up a little to show that he was listening.

"I'm sorry about how I acted…but you can't honestly expect me to be happy to see you after you very nearly killed me twice. I mean sure, my whole life goal was to bring you back, but you actually being here, just angered me."

Sasuke nodded almost imperceptibly and said,

"I would be angered too if it was the other way around."

Naruto knew that that was the truth. He looked at Sasuke's face and said,

"If it means anything…I did miss you…a lot."

Sasuke gave a small smile and said,

"I missed you too, dobe."

Time Skip: That night

A storm rolled in that night, giving a downpour of heavy rain and thunder and lightning. Naruto lay back in his bed and watched the flashes outside his window. He was so far gone that he didn't notice when his bedroom door creaked open. It was only when Sasuke tumbled into bed with him that he snapped out of his reverie. He looked down at the petrified raven and asked,

"What the hell, teme-?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond and whispered,

"The last time it rained…_he_ hurt me."

Naruto didn't have to ask to know who Sasuke was talking about. He also didn't really know how to comfort the distressed raven. When said raven clung to his white night-shirt, however, he got the general idea. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's trembling frame and stroked his head with his right hand.

They stayed like that in silence for a while until Sasuke asked,

"C-Could you do something for me?"

Naruto, who was thinking along the lines of getting him a drink of water, said,

"Sure. What is it?"

Sasuke seemed to be struggling for words. It was several minutes before he whispered his answer,

"I want you to make love to me."

Naruto blushed a deep crimson that stained his tanned skin as he spluttered and tried to answer. Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips and the blond was immediately silenced. The raven looked deep into Naruto's eyes and said,

"Onegai, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bit his lower lip and asked,

"W-Why do you want me? Couldn't you get Sakura or-?"

"No!"

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's tone and gulped. There was a blazing fury in Sasuke's eyes as he glared at Naruto, something that the blond normally didn't see from the stoic Uchiha. Naruto looked down at the bed under him and muttered something unintelligible. Sasuke leaned forward and asked,

"Nani?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said,

"I don't know how to…you know…do that…with a guy."

Sasuke laughed a little and said,

"It's easy. Just like doing it with a girl, except a different hole."

Naruto blushed deeper at this, but didn't say anything. Sasuke looked at his best friend's face and said,

"Start off slow. Just do the small things, like kissing and touching."

Naruto nodded and leaned forward a little to capture the raven's lips with his own.

LEMON ALERT

Their kisses started off light, just gentle caresses, the merest touch of lips against lips. As they grew accustomed to that feeling though, the kisses suddenly heated up. Naruto soon had Sasuke pinned to the bed, one hand holding both of Sasuke's above his head; his other was sliding down the raven's lithe body. Naruto kissed and bit a trail down Sasuke's neck and stopped above a pert nipple.

"Naru-kun…onegai…"

Naruto bit down gently on the little pink nub and teased it with his tongue and teeth. Sasuke mewled and tried to get his hands free. Naruto held fast and shifted to the other nipple, biting and teasing just as he had done with the previous one. He used his free hand to slip down the front of Sasuke's black silk boxers and grab the organ that he felt there. He gave it a gentle squeeze and almost growled when Sasuke bucked his hips and moaned.

"Please…let me…ngh…touch you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto rather liked having Sasuke under his control, but let go of the bruised wrists anyway. Sasuke's hands flew to Naruto's hair and he pulled insistently, effectively bringing Naruto's mouth back up to his. It was almost like a dance between their closed mouths as their tongues wrestled, Sasuke eventually giving Naruto dominance. Sasuke undid the buttons on Naruto's shirt and slipped it off him, gazing in apparent wonder at the finely toned muscles that the shirt had been hiding.

"Like what you see, teme?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly as Naruto plundered his mouth again, taking in Sasuke's bittersweet taste. Naruto ripped off Sasuke's boxers in his haste, but his animalistic tendencies is what brought Sasuke to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Naruto kissed, bit and licked a trail down Sasuke's pale chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake and making goose bumps appear. He looked up at Sasuke's face and saw that his soon-to-be lover's eyes were glazed over with lust and want.

The blond smirked and bit down on the sensitive flesh just above Sasuke's groin, eliciting a cry from the raven. He nibbled on the flesh at the base of Sasuke's shaft and licked along the vein on the underside, causing Sasuke to arch up off the bed.

"Gods…Naruto-kun…"

Naruto bypassed Sasuke's sac and went down even further, tonguing the puckered opening, finding that he rather enjoyed the responses he got from his raven. Sasuke spread his legs like a wonton whore and arched his hips off the bed to give Naruto better access. The blond grabbed a hold of Sasuke's rear and held him still; forcing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Sasuke mewled as his tight hole was probed and actually whined when Naruto left his entrance in favor of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke groped around in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"Use this…if you go dry, then I'll bleed."

Naruto nodded and took the bottle, slathering a good amount onto his hand. He threw the bottle toward the door and rubbed the slippery lotion onto his aching cock. Sasuke hooked his legs over Naruto's shoulders and the blond grabbed his raven's hips in a bruising hold. He pushed in slowly at first and felt his sanity slipping as the tight heat enveloped his shaft.

"Ngh…faster…please…"

Naruto complied and they built up a pace known only to them. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's weeping cock and pumped him to completion, causing Sasuke to see stars and scream Naruto's name.

Naruto felt the muscles around his member tighten and he too came, spilling all of his seed into Sasuke's tight rear. He pulled out gently and Sasuke whimpered at how empty he felt without his Naruto. The blond laid on his side and Sasuke, wincing slightly, turned over and buried his face in Naruto's neck, wrapping his arms loosely around Naruto's waist.

"Ai-Aishiteru…Naruto-kun."

This confession came as a slight surprise, but Naruto whispered back,

"Aishiteru matta, Sasuke-kun."

Whew! Man was that fun to write! I'm seriously mopping up my nosebleed over here! Hope you enjoyed the juicy lemon.

Ja!

Darcy Black-Valentine


End file.
